Rianna
Rianna is a woman from northern Colorado and a main character in Homefront. She is an expert hunter, who answered the call to join the Resistance. History Rianna and Connor Morgan helped in saving Robert Jacobs from the KPA and recruited him to the Resistance. She and the Resistance were aware of Jacobs' previous occupation as a pilot and recruit him into their operation to recover fuel for U.S. military forces in their attack on San Francisco. Rianna and Jacobs were placed on sniper duty to provide support for the Resistance, who were attempting to tag the fuel tanks that were en route to San Francisco. Hopper Lee, however, accidentally misfired a white phosphorus round on Resistance members, and Rianna and Jacobs manage to get through the fire and take cover at a tower in the parking lot. After they escaped the fire, an enemy attack chopper subsequently fires a rocket at the tower which they have occupied, causing them to fall. Before the KPA were able to get to them, they were saved by Goliath and proceeded to complete their objective before escaping. After the mission was successful, she commented that she "wanted to take a shower", but as the Resistance reached outside, she and her team shockingly discovered the Oasis had been attacked and the residents were executed, including Boone Karlson. She was deeply devastated, most especially of Boone's death. The group was forced to leave Montrose as the Korean People's Air Force began to bomb the town in retaliation. After the Resistance retrieved the fuel tanks to the military, they launched a assault on San Francisco. Rianna and Hopper's helicopter flew to the Golden Gate Bridge, while Jacobs and Connor were forced to fight up from the ground. After Jacobs was shot off the bridge, Rianna wanted to try to look for him, but was pinned down by sentry towers. After seeing Jacobs alive, she was relieved. They provide cover for Hopper to get the air force online. They then board a Humvee and rode in it while Jacobs took down other Humvees and a Goliath. As they recovered from the explosion caused by the Goliath and an oil truck being destroyed, they saw enemy reinforcements showing up on the other side of the bridge. The Air support was unable to locate the convoy, so Connor signals them with a flare to mark their targets, sacrificing himself to destroy their enemy. She then calls out to Connor, but receives no response. Trivia *In earlier gameplay, Rianna had brownish-orange hair and somewhat darker skin. *Rianna presumably served as the Resistance's medic considering her knowledge of medical purposes, such as telling Hopper Lee to apply pressure to a man's neck after the man had been shot (though this is a basic tenant of first aid). She also seems much more emotional than the rest of her team, likely due to having no prior military experience, and was originally not as hostile towards the KPA, as she told Robert to shoot burning Korean soldiers to end their misery against Connor's wishes. *Rianna, along with Brooks, are the only members of the Resistance shown in the game whose full names are unknown and she is the only main character in the game whose full name is unknown. Rianna is also the only named female combatant in the game, and apart from a few residents from Oasis and a few prisoners in the Montrose labor camp is the only significant female character. *Rianna may be of Hispanic descent (at least partially) due to her name and Ben Walker's notes in his journal. If so, if one does not count the Mexican couple running the tamale stand in the book and their two Hispanic customers as well as Walker's neighbors the Gomezes, she is the only Hispanic character in Homefront. Gallery Rianna.jpg|Her profile Resist 1.jpg|Running Homefront3.png|Saving Robert Rianna2.jpg|With a group of male characters. 67.jpg|An enraged Rianna shown behind cover, during the Massacre of Colorado, PREW.jpg|Rianna Wallpaper created by an Unknown Artist. homefront-resistance-rianna-hd.jpg|Rianna shown along side Connor, Hopper, and Boone. de:Rianna Category:American Resistance members Category:Homefront characters Category:Homefront: The Voice of Freedom characters